User talk:Exophonics
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ZombiU page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryan05055 (Talk) 02:51, November 19, 2012 Related Video Module Hey Exophesis, Staff may be implementing a new wiki feature called the Related Videos Module. Before we go ahead, I just wanted to make sure everyone is ok with this new feature. The discussion is here. Fang³ (talk) 20:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Fang, I'm absolutely fine with that. Might be a good idea for us to get some more videos up on the Wiki as well. Maybe something like video walkthroughs or videos explaining the separate weapons or items in ZombiU. (Exophesis (talk) 17:50, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) :Sounds good, thanks :) Fang³ (talk) 21:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Colored links As you would have probably noticed, all links to my username are displayed in white. Using a bit of css, I can give your links a color too. Just choose a color (hex or rgb is preferable) and I'll update the MediaWiki page. Fang³ (talk) 04:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Thanks. I think I like this colour: #295EFF. (Exophesis (talk) 14:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC)) Duplicate pages Hello Exophesis, thanks for the warm welcome. I noticed that we have two pages about the Safe House (The Safehouse and Prepper's Safe House). The second one has plenty of info, but the first simply says "The Safe House is a location in ZombiU where the player can hide from Infected". Perhaps the second should be set to redirect to Prepper's Safe House? El Barto 227 (user|talk| ) 01:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hi El Barto, Exophesis is currently inactive; the welcome message you received was an automated message made by Wikia's bot. The Safehouse is the official page, however the content from the Prepper's Safe House page can simply be copied and pasted into the first one. Though if you feel that the latter's title is more appropriate, then you can add a redirect to The Safehouse by typing #REDIRECT Prepper's Safe House. Thank you for the help :) Fang³ (talk) 09:06, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Graphic Designer Hey. I'd be happy to help out with sprucing up the Wiki. I'm a graphic designer by trade and have a basic understanding of Wikia mechanics. And I'm a ZombiU fan, of course. If you like, I can whip up something as a trial. Just let me know what needs to be done. Shellcreeper (talk) 08:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't really see where we need a graphics designer? Let me know I'm just curious, and in case you didn't know, I am a graphics designer lol. Ryan05055 (talk) 17:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) * I was only responding to the ad on the main page. Anyway, below are some things I've been working on in my spare time if the position is still required. I made a wordmark which includes "Wiki" instead of just the game name, plus the tagline to fill out the space. It has transparency so it should work okay on different dark colors. I noticed the favicon is a little difficult to make out with the black in it, so I've made a version with transparency. I've also put an idea together for a new background, if you think that it could do with being something more unique. Let me know what you think, Exophesis. Shellcreeper (talk) 20:54, September 9, 2013 (UTC) : Wordmark: : http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/209/e3op.png : Wordmark test: : http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/1430/oerb.jpg : Favicon: ICO link : Favicon test: : http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/8495/1gon.jpg : Background: Image link : --- ::: @Shellcreeper: I think that they look absolutely fantastic!! Personally, I would love for you to help us around the wiki. However, as it is Ryan05055's wikia, I think he should have the final decision on if you are able to get involved. If I could only get you to change one thing though; on the ZombiU Wiki logo, if you could make the grey lettering slightly darker to better represent the (official) ZombiU logo? Thanks. ::: We'll just have to wait and see what Ryan says. ::: P.S: Sorry, I haven't replied sooner, been quite busy at the moment. ::: @Ryan05055: Sorry, me and Fang were talking about it. We would of included you into the conversation however you had been inactive for quite a while so we didn't know if you were still involved in the wiki. If I could give my personal opinion, as most administrators are more or less inactive at the moment, having someone do Graphic Design for the wiki could really help to keep the wikia more active and hopefully get more people involved in editing pages. However, as it is your wiki, I'll let you have the final decision on Shellcreepers involvement. ::: (Exophesis (talk) 12:43, September 10, 2013 (UTC)) ::: :::* No problem. Let me know if this is okay. Shellcreeper (talk) 13:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: http://img839.imageshack.us/img839/2572/04sc.png : --- ::::: Perfect! Thanks. :D ::::: (Exophesis (talk) 14:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC)) It isn't really anyone's wiki. It's a community based project, the only people who actually own it are Wikia themselves. Personally, I like Shellcreeper's designs, the wiki forum would be a good place to discuss/vote such matters, even if the community is rather small. Fang³ (talk) 10:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Request for Possible Adminship? Hi. I just recently found this wiki after looking for some background information on the game itself. I have to say that I'm glad to see that there is, in fact, a wiki created. However, I noticed quite a bit of vandalism and maintenance work that needs doing to bring the wiki back up to snuff. Since you seem to be in-frequently active here, I thought I might request admin rights to do some work myself. I'm currently admin over on http://specops.wikia.com/wiki/Spec_Ops_Wiki, if you'd like to see an example of my work. I hope to hear back from you, and that we can work together in the future to create a better wiki. Thank you. Rjtrains (talk) 22:14, May 6, 2018 (UTC)